1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot massager, and more particularly to a suspension type foot massager.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various foot massaging and exercising apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Among these apparatus, there is known a suspension type foot massager which comprises a motor, a speed reducing gear coupled to the output shaft of the motor, an eccentric wheel driven by the output shaft of the speed reducing gear, an internal wheel mounted on the shaft on the eccentric wheel and received in an elongated hole on a slide block, and a foot rest supported on the slide block. When the motor is turned on, the slide block is reciprocated along two axles causing the foot rest to be moved back and forth alternatively, and therefore the legs which rest on the foot rest are vibrated. Because this structure of foot massager can only reciprocate the foot rest horizontally, it provides less effect in massaging the muscles of the legs. Another drawback of this structure of foot massager is that noises will be produced when the slide block is reciprocated along the axles. Still another drawback of this structure of foot massager is that the slide block may be stuck easily after long usage.